To Walk a Mile in Their Shoes
by Radman
Summary: It is said that to truly understand someone, we must walk a mile in their shoes. When Sonic and Shadow exchange bodies and agree to tell nobody, drama and humor, unforseen romance and a new adventure fall into place. NOT A SONADOW FIC! Please R
1. Prologue

**To Walk a Mile in Their Shoes**

It is said that to truly understand someone, we have to walk a mile in their shoes. When Sonic and Shadow exchange bodies and agree to tell nobody, drama and humor, unforseen romance and a new adventure fall into place.

I don't even own my own shit, much less Sonic.

**Prologue. **

Sonic was rushing headlong at blinding speeds, when he came to a large metal door. Spinning at speeds imperceivable to a human eye, he drove through the metal and continued his breakneck pace through the doctor's base. Once again, Eggman had returned to try to conquer the world. He was confronted by multiple robots, but he easily destroyed them using his homing attack, and continued his rush. Finally, he burst down the last door which stood between him and Eggman.

"So, come to try and stop me, eh? Well you're not gonna get away with it this time!" Eggman yelled.

"Whos gonna stop me Robuttnik?" Sonic said.

"I will stop you from ruining my ultimate scheme!" Eggman said.

"You and what army Eggman?" Sonic replied.

"This army fool!" And with that, a huge army of robots marched out and surrounded Sonic, pointing their guns at him and setting their weapons to kill. Despite the seemingly grim situation, Sonic kept his cool, and waited.

"Alright my minions, fi-" Before Eggman could finish giving the order to fire, the robots fell to the ground in pieces, and Shadow appeared beside Sonic.

"What are you up to this time Doctor?" Shadow smirked.

"You won't get away with this! Prepare to meet my most powerful creation yet! The Egg Crusher!" When Eggman mentioned the name of his robot, Sonic couldn't hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny fool?" Eggman snarled.

"Egg CRUSHER? What does it do, crush eggs?" Sonic yelled.

"Enough!" Eggman said, and flew off in his Egg pod thing. A few seconds later, a huge robot dropped down, armed and armored to the teeth. "Let's see you beat this!" And so, Sonic and Shadow worked together, attacking the giant robot in unsion. Sonic span around, knocking into it, while Shadow used Chaos Control to confuse Eggman, and distract him, while attacking the robot's weak spots. Eggman desperately tried to smash, slap, and crush them with the giant machine, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Finally, after a drawn out battle. They completely destroyed the robot, to have Eggman's pod fly out of the wreckage.

"Not so fast! Chaos -" Shadow was interrupted by Eggman, who replied,

"Oh no you don't!" Holding out a pad with his finger pressing down the button. The Chaos Control executed, but backfired on Shadow due to the distortion caused by whatever device Eggman was holding. It effected Shadow and Sonic, and began doing something strange to them. Eggman's base started crumbling, and he said,

"See you next time boys!" as he flew off. And there, inside the bubble of Chaos Control energy, Shadow and Sonic's tranformation had already begun...


	2. Chapter 1

**To Walk a Mile in Their Shoes**

It is said that to truly understand someone, we have to walk a mile in their shoes. When Sonic and Shadow exchange bodies and agree to tell nobody, drama and humor, unforseen romance and a new adventure fall into place.

I don't even own my own shit, much less Sonic.

Check out my other stories.

For future reference, I will almost always say "Sonic" or "Shadow" for who's mind is speaking, not who's body is speaking, etc. Keep on your toes to avoid being confused.

It's going to start getting more humorous, but this isn't one of those "unrealistic random humor fics".

**Chapter 1**

When Shadow awoke, he was under a pile of rubble. When he attempted to push it off of him, he found that it was too heavy. _Stange, _he thought,_ I should be able to lift this rock easily. I must have been drained by the disrupted Chaos Control when the doctor used that console. _

"Faker, could you get over here and help me out?" Shadow growled.

"Yeah, sure buddy." Sonic slid the rock out of place and Shadow gasped. There, standing before him was a black, red streaked hedgehog with bent up quills, red eyes, air shoes, and ring bracelets. At the same time he gasped, the hedgehog rubbed his eyes and stared open-mouthed. He frantically looked around the base, and found a shattered piece of glass to see his reflection in. On picking it up, it cut his arm (which it would not have normally even scraped), and he looked at the blood, and the arm. Then, he turned his eyes to look in the piece of glass. He saw a blue hedgehog, with green eyes. Then, he fainted. Sonic (in Shadow's body) said,

"Oh man! What are we going to do." He knew that he couldn't just run off with Shadow's body, so he stayed with Shadow till he came to. When Shadow awoke, he looked at Sonic, and said,

"Omigod it wasn't a dream!" Sonic chuckled slightly.

"Well Shadow, looks like we're stuck in each other's bodies. I wonder how it happened."

"That is the elementary part. It was obviously the Chaos Control distortion. But why did it do it is a better question than how." Shadow answered.

"So what are we going to do?" Sonic asked.

"I'll tell you what we have to do. We have to find the doctor and get him to change us back."

"Oh that, that'll be easy." Sonic said.

"Sure it will." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go!" Sonic said, however, as he began to rush off, he didn't realize that he was wearing air shoes. Since he was not used to them, he tripped on nothing, and fell down.

"I think that was the second most hilarious thing I ever saw." Shadow sneered.

"Oh yeah, what was the first thing?" Sonic inquired.

"Uh... that's none of your business!" Shadow said as he got the shifty eyes.

"Well, let's go!" This time, Sonic did not have as much of a hard time, as he tried to compensate. Soon, he had the hang of it.

"Hey, I like these things! I can see why you use em, it makes it alot less work. No wonder you won that race!"

"Yes, they are quite useful aparati." Shadow replied.

"May I ask... WHAT THE HELL THAT MEANS?" Sonic screamed.

"Uh... in idiot terms that you could understand, they're stinking sweet gear dude." Shadow said as if he was trying to translate something into another language.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so." About that time, they arrived at Eggman's base. They were inacustomed to each other's bodies, so with some akwardness, they dispatched Eggman's robots. Those robots must have thought that it was their lucky day. In fact they were so clumsy, Eggman's robots managed to capture them both. They were brought before Eggman.

"One question Eggman. If your base is so secret, how come I always know where it is! You had a giant flashing sign that says 'Eggman's Super Secret Evil Lair'."

"Silence Shadow!" then, what appeared to be Sonic spoke up.

"Doctor, we require your assistance. Can you aid us?" Eggman looked at him as if he'd just spoken a foreign language, and then looked to "Shadow" who was tapping his foot and whistling.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" was Eggman's only reply.

"It appears that when you disrupted my Chaos Control, it backfired, and for some reason, the energy transfered our consciousnesses into each other's physical bodies." Shadow explained.

"Since you're the cause of this mess Egghead, why don't you fix it for us!" Sonic said.

"It's not as simple as that. Allow me to explain Shad-er, I mean Sonic. When you and Shadow switched bodies, it was because of a random energy discharge. If the process were simply repeated, the same results could not be achived. So, I have to duplicate the exact why the distorter manipulated the Chaos Control. I don't know how right now. It will take awhile to figure that out. In addition, you are not experienced enough in using Chaos Control to supply sufficient energy to power to reaction. I will need all seven Chaos Emeralds to trigger Chaos Control with my machine. It will take at least a month just to do the research required to build the machine. In the mean time, get the Chaos Emeralds."

"How do we know you aren't lying and don't just want the emeralds!"

"I am a man of my word. I give you my word that I will fix this." Eggman solemnly said.

"Alrighty." Sonic said,

"Hey Sonic." Shadow said.

"What's up?"

"I advise that we don't tell anyone."

"Why is that?"

"If they found out, not only would we never live it down, but they would beat the doctor to pulp if they found out. So here's the deal. You act like me, and I'll act like you." Shadow said.

"An excellent idea Shadow! You two could use some time in each other's shoes. Literally too, you practically walked into the hands of my guard robos," Eggman said with a dissapointed shake of the head, "Now you will know what it is like to be each other."

"Here's the address of my house," Sonic said as he wrote down an address on a slip of paper.

"This is the location of Club Rouge," Shadow pulled a buisness card out of his wallet, which was on Sonic's person.

"Dude... you're living with Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Shadow seemed to think nothing wrong with it.

"Ooh, Shadow's got a girlfriend! Bow chika wow wow! Never knew you were such the ladies man Shadow!" Surprisingly, Shadow started blushing.

"It seems that you have hit rather close to the mark Sonic." Eggman commented, as they were still in his base.

"There's nothing between me and her, and there never will be." Shadow said the last part obviously sadly, as he walked away.

"Not if there's anything I have to say about it buddy." Sonic said quietly before he sped off.

"This is gonna be good!" Eggman said.


	3. Chapter 2

**To Walk A Mile In Their Shoes**

It is said that to truly understand someone, we have to walk a mile in their shoes. When Sonic and Shadow exchange bodies and agree to tell nobody, drama and humor, unforeseen romance and a new adventure fall into place.

I don't even own my own shit, much less Sonic.

_A/N: _Sorry about the extremely long wait for another update, I just kind of lost my feel for it and got caught up with other things. Updates will still be sparse, but this fic's not dead yet. By the way, be sure to check out my new fic "Radman Remix: Sonic Adventure 2", where I give Sega's classic, SA2, my own personal treatment!

**Chapter 2**

"Oh there you are my darling Sonic, I've been worried sick!" Amy said excitedly as she gave Shadow a hug that would frighten a bear. He was immediately tempted to insist that he was neither her darling, nor her 'Sonic', but the moment before he opened his mouth to object, he remembered his agreement with Sonic.

"Uh... yeah, its good to see you too..." Shadow muttered with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster, which wasn't much in the slightest.

"Where were you anyways?" The crimson echidna whose name escaped Shadow asked.

"Well... me and So-adow were... attacking the doctor." Shadow tried to explain. It was difficult remembering that he was not supposed to be Shadow.

"The doctor? You mean Eggman, right?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow. He had noticed that 'Sonic' was certainly acting weird, and he wasn't suspicious, just mildly amused.

"Oh! I mean... yeah... that's what I meant to say." Shadow muttered with annoyance. How Sonic ever pleased this many friends he would never know.

"Well all that matters now is that you've come back to me, right my Sonic?" Amy said with batted eyelash. A first, Shadow was repelled, even mildly disgusted by the thought of anything remotely romantic with Amy... But then those dastardly wheels in his head began to turn.

_Hmm... the faker is always running away from this female... and she seems to hold some insatiable attraction to him (although I can't imagine why). Perhaps THIS could be my chance to really screw him over! _At that moment, Shadow thought of a plan, an awful plan. Shadow thought of a wonderful, awful plan.

"Why of course my love... my only desire is to be with you." Shadow said with all the fake genuineness in his being. Knuckles' mouth practically hit the floor, and Tails pinched himself. Meanwhile, Amy had scooped him up in another crushing hug, and had proceeded to blather on and on about how they would 'be together forever', 'married one day', and 'love to last the centuries'. Although Shadow didn't really care for being crushed (or lectured about love and marriage), it was all made tolerable by the thought of Sonic enduring the same torment for the rest of his life.

* * * *

_"In his world... this world! Where life is long!" _the stereo blared, much to the annoyance of the ivory bat who was trying to hack into the GUN mainframe.

"Shadow, could you turn that down!" she scolded, hardly able to believe her ebony companion's recent behavior.

"Yo momma!" Sonic replied, but thankfully for his and Shadow's agreement, she couldn't hear what he was saying over the music.

"What?" Rouge yelled, now rather befuddled.

"What'd you say?" Sonic inquired with raised eyebrow as he turned the music way down.

"What's with you today Shadow, you never do stupid stuff like this, only your annoying friends!" Rouge said with a grim chuckle. At first, Sonic was slightly indignant about being referred to as annoying or stupid, but he quickly remembered that this was his chance to blackmail Shadow for everything he was worth!

"Uh... yeah, sorry, I didn't realize they wrote up a new law against enjoying yourself!" he said in his best imitation of Shadow's voice, which also sounded similar to when he had a sore throat.

Rouge stared at him for a moment with mild irritation before answering, "You are free to enjoy yourself... somewhere else!" As Rouge was finishing making her snide reply, the form of a giant, red, robot stomped into the room, where he looked from Rouge to Sonic, and back again with a kind of confused look.

"O...mega... ya, that's it! Omega, what do _you _think of my music?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"What I think of your 'music' is irrelevant." Omega said with a glare before Rouge also made her interjection.

"And that's another thing Shadow, since when have you liked _that _kind of music? Before it's always been intolerable metal, but at least you were consistent, and played it... quietly!" Rouge said in incredulity. Sonic pondered for a moment, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one easy. Then, so suddenly that one would guess a light bulb would appear over his head, Sonic thought of a solution.

"Who am I? Why are these strange people pestering me? Who is this... uh... what was her name again?" Sonic said, drawing a blank.

"Maria." Rouge said with a glare of suspicion. Shadow hardly ever brought up Maria, and when he did, she knew for sure that he wouldn't forget her name.

"Oh yeah, her. Maria! I promised you that I would blow up the planet, but then Sonic kicked my rear side! And then a legless alien decided that he would come and torment me, Star Wars style. 'Shadow, I am your father!' Why Maria, why?" Sonic groveled in a terrible attempt to elicit comfort.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Rouge said, now totally suspicious that something weird was going on.

"Uh... ya know... I'm not exactly sure..." Sonic muttered. His plan to distract them from his music taste had worked, hurrah! Sonic was just too stupid to realize that he had simply cast even more suspicion on himself.

"You know what Rouge, I've been gone for awhile, and I seem to have forgotten, so would you mind reminding me where I am supposed to sleep." Sonic said, a dark twinkle in his eye.

Rouge furrowed her brow in worry. Shadow never spoke in sentences that long, never explained himself, just asked for something in short, three word or so sentences. "Are you feeling okay Shadow? You've only been gone three days? Did you get bumped on the head or something?" Rouge had heard that someone's personality could drastically change if they received a severe knock to the head, and at the moment, 'Shadow' certainly wasn't acting like himself.

"Uh... I seem to remember something about that..." Sonic muttered in explanation. Apparently he had heard as well, and was going to use that as an excuse so that he wouldn't have to impersonate Shadow as much.

"Here, let me kiss it and make it all better," Rouge teased with a giggle. Sonic had never been hit on by Rouge before, and so a light blush crept onto his cheeks. Rouge would have been highly suspicious had she not considered it endearing. When Rouge planted a quick kiss on his forehead, he thought for sure he felt the distinctive tingle of butterflies in his stomach.

_Ah! This isn't good! I can't fall for Shadow's girl! _

* * * *

"So we need to find all seven Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked, slightly confused. While Sonic was fooling around and goofing off, Shadow was all too ready to return to his normal body, and leave Sonic's behind.

"Yes, that is correct." he replied, meanwhile tracing the spot on his arm where there was usually a golden ring bracelet which now lay bare.

"But they're scattered all over the place! It'll take weeks to find them all!" Knuckles protested in irritation. Shadow cringed and shuttered as he said this, disgusted by the thought of another hour in Sonic's body, much less _weeks_! Shaking it off, he continued his insistence.

"All the more reason why we should start now!" he said with as much charisma and persuasion as he could muster. He wasn't used to trying to talk people into listening to him, Rouge and Omega generally just did of their own accord, and anyone who refused to listen he usually beat to a pulp.

"Hmm... it won't be easy..." Tails mumbled with hesitation.

"Tails, you'll help me, won't you?" Shadow pleaded. He knew that as sad as it was, without his powers, he could not find the Chaos Emeralds without the assistance of these two individuals.

"I will, my darling Sonic!" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around him, and quickly released him again, standing beside him and holding his hand, something that made Shadow slightly uncomfortable.

_It's alright Shadow, you can take it. Just as long as she doesn't try anything, it'll be fine! _he assured himself inwardly.

"Tails... I need you..." he admitted as much to himself as to the yellow fox.

"I guess that I can give you a hand!" Tails exclaimed, appreciative of 'Sonic's' recognition of his capabilities.

"So how about it Knuckles?" Amy said to the crimson echidna who was sitting with his eyes closed, apparently deep in thought. There was a brief pause before he answered, without opening his eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense..." he muttered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Tails asked, seeing nothing that didn't make any sense in the whole situation.

"I don't understand... why do you want the emeralds, Sonic? The world isn't being threatened..." Knuckles pondered, opening one eyelid to peer at Shadow in curiosity.

"Just in case... that's all." Shadow lied, shrugging in an uncanny imitation of Sonic.

"This is a lot of trouble to go to 'just in case'." Knuckles answered in suspicion, both of his eyes snapping open. Directly after Knuckles' reply, Shadow found himself unable to suppress the glare that appeared on his face, but he was able to quickly conceal it. Nonetheless, it had appeared for a split-second, and Knuckles had seen it, and it worried him.

"Fine by me. I don't need your help anyways..." Shadow trailed off, knowing exactly how to bait Knuckles.

"Don't need my help? Why you dirty little... You'll be completely hopeless without me!" Knuckles said in indignation, "I'm helping you get those emeralds whether you like it or not!"

"Really Knuckles, that's quite unnec-"

"I'm helping!" Knuckles bellowed in anger, he refused to be deterred.

"Well if you insist!" Shadow answered with a victorious smirk and a dark sneer. Knuckles was angry a moment longer before he snapped out of it and realized,

_Sonic is never able to trick me like that... Something is going on... And it can't be good, I just know it... And I'm going to find out exactly what it is! _


End file.
